


I Wanna Lose Myself In You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cuz he's hot as fuck, Dom/sub, Edging, Fingering, Happy Ending, M/M, Messiah/Heel!Seth Rollins, Orgasms, Possible Relationship, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Set in current timeline, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Spankings, Submission, Unresolved Feelings, hook ups, intercourse, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth has moved past from the ghost that was Dean Ambrose, but a visit back to Las Vegas has him trapped in a flood of memories from when Seth used to have Dean bared before him, body and soul. They ended on bad terms, and that's mainly on Seth. He's pretty sure he'll get his teeth knocked out if he seeks Jon out, but he's willing to take the risk because it'll be worth finding out if Jon Moxley is as eager to get on his knees as was Dean Ambrose.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I Wanna Lose Myself In You

Seth’s eyes had found Mox as soon as he had entered the small diner. A smirk appeared on his face when the other man’s searching gaze fell on his, a little hesitancy in his step but it was only a minute or so before Jon was flopping down in the chair besides him.

“I’m surprised you showed up.” Seth’s tone was easy, a little too casual. He kept his focus on the drink in his hand.

There was a scoff from the other man. “And I’m surprised you called. Makes the two of us, huh.”

Seth kept silent for a moment, then he turned his eyes towards Jon. “I missed you.”

The look on Jon’s face was nothing short of ultimate rage, but also astonishment. A snarl appeared on his face, words bitter and voice dark as he uttered out, “You have some fucking nerve man.”

Seth’s only response was a smirk. His eyes looking over Jon, taking in how much his appearance had changed but definitely for the good. Jon shifted uncomfortably under his peering gaze, and a part of Seth felt delighted at the fact that he still had that affect on Jon.

“Lets cut to the chase. Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? What do you want?”

Seth just watched Jon for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to his drink and said, “You already know what I want. Or else you wouldn’t have showed up.”

Jon was trying to glare at him, but he also looked embarrassed, and Seth knew he got him. “Your ego is still bigger than your dick I see.”

Seth laughed, then shook his head. “And you, still as mouthy as ever.”

“You wanna do something about it?”

Seth looked back at Jon, seeing the challenge in his eyes. “You know I always do. Just because you ran away doesn’t mean you stopped being my favorite little pet to play with.”

“Shut the fuck up. I am not your fucking pet.”

Seth laughed, the little angry pout on Jon’s face was amusing to say the least. “Got anyone new taking care of you now?” He had to ask, despite keeping himself entertained ever since Jon left, the question wasn’t far out of his mind whenever he caught up with Jon and his new ventures.

“None of your business.” 

Seth nodded, then looked back at Jon. “I have got a room booked here. I want you to come with me. No strings attached.”

Jon looked taken aback by Seth’s offer. He was glaring at the dark haired man, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape at Seth’s audacity. “How dare you? Seriously...How fucking dare you?”

Seth just sighed and asked the waiter for his bill, then he got up and started walking away.

For a second he thought Jon wouldn’t follow, but a huge smile appeared on his face when he heard the other man coming after him.

“Hey, asshole! Don’t you fucking walk away from me!”

Seth turned around, noticing how they were pretty much alone in the hallway, he grabbed the other man and threw him against a nearby wall. His hand grabbing at a startled Jon’s jaw as he kissed the other man.

Jon struggled against his hold, trying to push him away, but at the same struggling to not kiss him back. The little throaty whimper he let out made Seth’s cock twitch in interest. Fuck did he miss the noises Jon made for him.

“I didn’t come here so you could fuck me.” Jon breathed out when Seth finally pulled his lips away, promoting Seth to smirk at the other man and kiss him again. “Yeah? You didn’t come here to have a heart to heart with me either, Jon. I bet you have this badass image to protect now that you are Moxie again, but you have nothing to hide from me...I know what you want, what you like...You know I can take care of you and scratch that itch. Even just for a night.”

Seth’s voice was a dark whisper, lusty eyes taking in the man in front of him who was trying hard to not get affected by Seth’s words. It felt too good to have Seth against his body, touching him like he didn’t need any permission, making him burn with a need he had kept buried deep ever since he left.

“Why now, Seth? You and me both know I was never just a booty call for you...Why are you here after burning all the bridges?”

Seth watched Mox for a second, taking in the mix of emotions dancing on the other man’s face. Then he sighed and looked away. “I didn’t mean to burn all the bridges. I was just...angry. Being back in town, I just had to see you."

Mox let out a humorless laugh, then shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t act like you have a heart. Being an asshole suits you much better.”

Seth look exasperated for a second, eyes going dark as he grabbed at Mox’s jaw roughly once again. “You want to come with me or just mouth off with me that would lead us both to nowhere?”

Jon looked conflicted for a second only, then he grabbed at Seth’s wrist and shoved him away. “Lead the way, asshole.”

Seth stepped back and let out a dirty smirk, “Still so easy for me, baby.”

Jon just glared at him, his cheeks slightly flushed as he growled out, “Don’t push your luck, Rollins. I’ll fucking punch the arrogance out of you.”

Seth shook his head and raised his eyebrow in slight amusement. “I would rather fuck all the anger out of you. Put that mouth to some good use and have you moaning like a bitch in heat for me.”

This time it was Jon who shoved him against the wall and attacked his mouth with an almost angry kiss, pulling away only to hiss out, “I swear to God if you don’t make good on that promise...”

Seth didn’t let Mox finish, instead he grabbed him and lead him towards the elevators.

As soon as they entered the room, Seth was on him. He roughly pressed Jon against the door and kissed him for all he was worth for. Mox was moaning underneath him, submitting to Seth’s rough touch almost instantly. When Seth pulled back from that mouth, the look in those ocean blue eyes told Seth that it had been a while for Jon. He kissed him again then stepped away from Mox, letting the other man catch his breath.

Jon’s eyes searched his, just standing there against the door and Seth felt a deep desire taking over his every sense. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, beckoning Jon over. Jon hesitated for a moment, then shuffled over towards him. 

“Clothes off. All of ‘em.”

Seth’s voice was dark, laced with pure dominance and Jon almost felt light headed. It had been too long since he had the chance to simply let go...let someone else take over, and Seth- despite everything that went down in their past- was one person Mox didn’t ever had to shield this side of his away from. 

Jon gulped and started stripping out of his clothes, and soon he was standing before Seth completely bare. Seth’s gaze was hungrily taking in all the exposed skin, his cock growing hard underneath his jeans. He patted his thigh and growled in satisfaction when Jon seated himself in Seth’s lap, their lips meeting in a slow sensual kiss as Seth’s hands explored Jon’s back and thighs, finally settling on those hips.

When they pulled apart, Jon’s eyes were droopy, half lidded and Seth could tell how badly he needed this despite his earlier hostility. He squeezed Mox’s ass, groaning in pleasure because Mox had definitely gotten thicker, and it was turning Seth on even more. He just had more to grab onto, more to squeeze, more to taste, more to _bite._

Seth grabbed at Mox’s throat and squeezed a little, just to get Jon’s attention solely focused on his next words. “You gonna be a good boy for me, Baby? Remember your safe word, hmm?”

Jon just watched him for a moment, then nodded slowly. Seth smiled then his eyes turned dark, and he kissed at Jon’s mouth hungrily, just sucking in his lips and tongue, relishing in the broken moan Mox let out when he bit at his lower lip a little too roughly. The feeling of Mox’s naked bottom against Seth’s crotch was making heat pool up in his stomach, and he needed to feel the other man. He needed to have his mouth on him. 

Seth guided Jon on his knees in front of his spread thighs and pulled his cock out. Mox didn’t need any further direction and soon he was taking Seth’s cock in his mouth, sucking and blowing him hungrily. 

Seth’s pleasured groans filled the room as he watched Jon bobbing his head up and down, taking him in deeper and deeper with every movement. He let Jon be in control of the pace for a while, then he grabbed Jon’s head with both hands and started fucking his throat, his movements fast and rough, and there were tears leaking out from the corner of Jon’s eyes but he wasn’t stopping Seth. 

“Fuck...Still so fucking perfect on your knees for me...I missed how good your mouth felt on my dick..” Seth’s voice was a dark whisper, voice hoarse and dripping in raw desire. He kept going for a while, then loosened his grip on Jon’s head, slowing down and letting the other man catch his breath.

“Come here, Baby.” Seth pulled Jon up in his arms, voice a soft coo, a total contrast to how rough his touch was. Mox was like jelly in his hands, body trembling and flushing with arousal as Seth kissed at his mouth, groaning at how good those swollen lips felt against his. He then threw Jon on the bed, face first, and as soon as his eyes caught Mox trying to move he ordered in a stern voice, “No. Stay. Face down, ass up. You know how it is, Baby Boy.”

Mox stayed where he was after hearing Seth’s words, only spreading his knees a little wider to get into a proper position. Seth ran an appreciative gaze all over the length of Jon’s back, admiring how beautiful he looked on his hands and knees, ready to be just devoured. It was an image Seth realized he would never get tired of, never get enough of. Mox could be the dirtiest player in the game but Seth was the one who got to see him at his most vulnerable, at his most neediest. Seth had him all bare before his eyes, ready to be played with however Seth wanted.

Seth sat on the bed besides Jon’s spread out form, his lips grazing against the flushed skin of Mox’s shoulder as his hand reached down to roughly grope at his asscheeks. He took turns in squeezing both globes one by one, then pulled his hand back to lay a loud smack on the right one. Mox jumped at the sudden hit, letting out a little whimper at the pain and burn he felt against his heated skin. Seth didn’t stop there, he started throwing sharp slaps one by one on both cheeks until the meat of Jon’s ass was flushing bright pink. Jon was shaking in his spot, moaning and whimpering with each spank uncontrollably. Seth reached around to grope at his cock and hummed in satisfaction when he found Jon rock hard in his palm. 

“Such a good boy for me, so pretty and easy for me.”

Jon was bucking into his fist, trying to get him to stroke his leaking cock, but Seth pulled his hand away prompting Jon to whine out in protest. “Shss..We’ll get to that. Easy, Baby Boy.”

Seth sat on his knees and turned Jon onto his back, the other man’s legs falling open on instinct as Seth took in those blown eyes, eyes trailing down towards Jon’s cock and groaning at finding him leaking profusely. “So good for me, Darlin’. You were always so perfect for me. You did good..”

Jon looked at him, panting slightly as he breathed out, “Please..I..”

“Shss” Seth put his hand over Jon’s mouth, leaning down to lick at his nipple. “I’ll give you what you want. But first I’m gonna fuck you...See if you are still as tight as I remember...I miss burying myself in your heat...feeling you clench around me like a greedy slut..”

Jon bucked against his roaming mouth, legs shaking slightly as Seth’s fingers teased between his asscheeks, just grazing his entrance slightly. “Mmm...Wanna taste you...taste that sweet hole of yours..Shoulda make you cum by just eating you out..”

Jon started to thrash under him, and Seth knew he was getting impatient. Seth pulled his hand away from Jon’s mouth and leaned up to whisper against Mox’s panting mouth, “I want you to stay quiet, and I want you keep your hands right here. You understand?” Seth held Jon’s hands over his head, and just gave him a warning look. When Jon nodded, he removed his hands and moved down his body.

Seth grabbed at Jon’s knees and spread him open, mouth falling open a bit as his eyes found Jon’s twitching hole just begging to be devoured. He looked up at Jon and smirked when he saw the slight blush staining the other man’s cheeks. Mox turned his head away into the pillow, trying to hide himself but Seth wouldn’t have it that way. “Eyes on me, Baby. Or I’ll stop.”

The first lick at Jon’s pucker had his body bucking wildly against Seth’s wet mouth. He was moaning deliciously, legs trembling as Seth held him open for his feasting. Seth growled against his skin, then spit on the small hole before pressing his lips against it and sucking. He closed his eyes and just focused on how good it felt to have Jon like this again, how good it felt to taste him again.

Seth fucked Jon with his tongue for a good few minutes before finally getting the lube from the bedside table and squirting it on his fingers. When he pressed the first finger inside Jon’s ass, he knew the other man was going to be begging and crying soon, despite Seth’s order to keep quiet. So he just brought his lips closer against Jon’s once again and whispered out, “Want you to ride my fingers and show me how good you can take it...You gonna let me fill you up with my cum, then I’ll let you cum too. Got it?”

Mox looked like he wanted to protest, but the dark look in Seth’s eyes made him nod anyways. Seth licked at his lips and smiled, “Good Boy. My sweet boy.”

It didn’t take long before Seth was fucking Jon with three fingers, the other man now loose and pliant and Seth knew he had to have him soon. He pulled his fingers out and got rid of all of his clothes, then lubed up his cock before pressing against Jon’s entrance and slowly pushing inside.

Jon took him in easily, moaning and whimpering at the feeling of being filled by Seth after so long. His eyes were rolled back in his head, and he was shaking violently, struggling to keep his hands where Seth had ordered him to keep them. Seth laid over him, groaning when his cock went a little deeper inside Jon’s ass and took hold of his hands. “That’s it, Baby. Still so tight and snug. So fucking good. Gonna fuck you hard, use you like my little cumslut.”

Jon shook his head, legs wrapping around Seth’s waist as he bucked his hips up against Seth’s. Seth started to move inside him, keeping his strokes slow and shallow at first, then he sat up a little and started fucking in and out of Jon at a hard and fast pace. Jon looked amazing, completely wrecked underneath him as he took his cock. His own length was bouncing with each stroke, red and flushed with how hard he was.

Seth lost himself in Jon’s tight heat, just luring him in and wanting him to stay there forever. When Seth came, he came hard, splashing Jon’s insides with his seeds and making the other man whimper in desperate need. He just laid there over Jon, his cock softening up inside Jon as he started coming down from his orgasm, then he looked at the squirming man underneath him, wiping the tears that had spilled out of Jon’s eyes with his thumb. “Wanna cum, Baby? Come on, speak.”

“Please...fuck Please Seth...Just let me...fuckk...” Jon’s voice was wrecked and broken, so needy it made Seth’s spent cock almost rise up in interest again. 

Seth pulled out of Jon’s ass slowly, watching as his cum spilled out of Jon’s hole and he just couldn’t resist but run his fingers against the mess, slowly pushing two of them inside Jon’s hole, using his cum as lube. Jon groaned and thrashed against the pillow, and when Seth bent down to take his cock in his mouth, he couldn’t stop the loud scream that erupted out of his mouth. 

It only took Seth a few seconds before Jon was spilling inside his mouth, his fingers still fucking Jon’s wet hole sloppily as Jon screamed his lungs off and let his orgasm take over him. He passed out momentarily, and Seth slowly pulled his fingers out of him and moved up his body. He pressed his mouth against Jon’s jaw, kissing at his neck softly as he petted Jon’s head with his right hand. “Come back to me, Baby.”

Jon moaned and gained his sense back after some coddling from Seth, and when he opened his eyes and they met Seth’s, he just wrapped his arms around Seth’s shoulder and buried his face against his neck. Seth held him and sat up, bringing Jon up into his lap as he cuddled the other man.

Jon just kept himself buried against Seth’s neck, and after a good few minutes of just hugging the other man, he mumbled out, “I missed you too. Even though you are an asshole and I should beat you for being an arrogant punk.”

Seth laughed out loud, pulling Jon’s face out of its hiding and looking into the other man’s eyes. They just looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, soaking up being in each other’s company again. Then Jon put his head on Seth’s shoulder and kissed at his neck. “When do you have to leave?”

Seth sighed and rubbed at Jon’s back, pressing a soft kiss against his head. “Tomorrow. But this doesn’t have to be a goodbye. I promise I’ll work on not being an asshole to you all the time.”

Jon straightened his head and looked into his eyes, then let out a little smile. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Seth had a hint of surprise in his voice, eyebrows raised slightly as he watched Jon nodding. He let a huge smile appear on his own face then he was pressing his lips against Jon, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. Jon kissed him back, before biting at his lip suddenly making Seth yelp out in surprise and pull back. The mischievous look on Jon’s face was all the opening Seth needed, and soon he had Jon pulled over his knee, hand hovering over his ass as Jon giggled in his grip. “Such a fucking brat.” Seth mumbled out, his own laughter filling the room as he spanked the already bruised ass of the man who would always be a big part of his life no matter how far they try to run away from each other.


End file.
